Liebe, Kämpfe und andere Scherrereien
by D3cado
Summary: Naja es geht in der Geschichte um Harrys 6 Schuljahr in Hogwarts und das sich langsam der Finale Kampf anbahnt. Allerdings steht Harry auch noch zu allem überfluss die Liebe ins Haus. Oder ist sie eine Waffe gegen das Böse?
1. Alptraum

Bemerkung: Nichts gehört mir alles Gehört J.K.Rowling. Kann sein das noch andere unbekannte Charaktere auftauchen die sind dann auf meinem mist gewachsen aber wie gesagt sonst gehört alles Rowling.

Zur Story: Das wird eine Geschichte die nach dem 5 Band spielt und Harrys 6 Schuljahr wieder spiegelt. Mit Allem Drum und Dran ;)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Harry lief. Er lief einen verschneiten Waldweg entlang. Um ihn herum war alles Dunkel. Auf einmal Spürte er etwas hinter sich und drehte sich um....und erstarte. Hinter ihm stand ER.....Voldemort in Person, hochaufgerichtet mit seinen spinnenbein ähnlichen Fingern den Zauberstab haltend, welcher direkt auf ihn zeigt. Harry dachte nicht mehr nach, er warf sich nach rechts in den Wald und begann zu rennen.

Nach einigen Metern hörte er es " Harry!! Hilf mir!!" Harry erstarte. Das war Sirius Stimme gewesen da war er sich ganz sicher. Aber wie konnte das sein? Er sah ihn durch das Portal stürzen. Könnte es sein das er zurück gekehrt ist um ihm, Harry, zu helfen? Da hörte er es wieder " Harry!! Hilf mir!!" Harry dachte nicht mehr lange nach es war ihm egal warum Sirius hier war er brauchte ihn. Er stürzte blind der Stimme hinterher.Er rannte auf eine Lichtung, er griff in seine Tasche um den Zauberstab zu ziehen doch er war nicht da doch das war Harry egal alles was er wollte war Sirius helfen. Harry stürmte noch einige schritte auf die Lichtung als er auf einmal einen dunklen Torbogen erblickte. Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Das kann nicht sein dachte er sich das ist das gleiche Portal wie im Ministerium wie kam es hier her? In diesem Moment viel sein Blick auf Sirius der dierekt vor dem Torbogen stand und die Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt hatte. Harry lief noch zwei drei Schritte und wollte Sirius Hand ergreifen, als eine skeletierte Hand aus dem Portal geschossen kam und sich um Sirius Hals legte. " Neeeiiiiinnnn! Harry?! Warum hast du mich verraten?!?" schrie Sirius und wurde auch schon durch das Portal gerissen."Nein! Nein!! NEIN!!!" Brüllte Harry das Portal an. Er wollte nicht mehr, er konnte nicht mehr. Wie paralysiert ging er auf das Portal zu erst einen dann einen weiteren Schritt. Er wollte gerade durch das Portal treten als das Portal plötzlich verschwand.

"Crucio!" donnerte eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme aus geringer Entfernung. " AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" schrie eine ihm ebenfalls bekannte Stimme. "Du bist so erbärmlich! Und DU willst der Champion von Hogwarts sein? Das ich nicht lache!" "Crucio!" Hörte Harry Voldemorts Stimme zwischen denn Bäumen hervorkommen. Und wieder hörte er Cedric aufschreien. Doch das konnte nicht sein. Er selbst sah ihn sterben, auf dem Friedhof wo Voldemort endgültig zurückkehrte, und er selbst hatte ihn, den leblosen Körper von Cedric, zurück nach Hogwarts gebracht. Aber da war es wieder "Crucio!" und dann dieser markerschütternde Schrei.Harrys Blick fiel auf einem Gegenstand direkt vor ihm auf dem Boden...... es war ein Zauberstab. Ohne groß nachzudenken griff ihn er sich und von den Schreien Cedrics begleitet rannte er ihnen hinterher. Er kam wieder auf einer Lichtung aus.Er sah IHN, Voldemort, hoch erhoben über dem am Boden zusammen gekrümmten Cedric stehen und sein Zauberstab war noch immer auf Cedric gerichtet. "Harry! Hilf mir Harry!" hauchte Cedric. Voldemorts Kopf flog herum und er starte Harry aus seinen Schlangenähnlichen Augen an. "Du kommst zu spät Harry!" sagte er mit einem lippenlosem Grinsen. "Avada Kedavra!" Harry sag Cedrics Blick brechen, aber trotzdem schienen sie ihn noch im Tod anzuklagen, und sterben. Harry sah ihn wieder sterben und hatte wieder nichts unternommen um ihm zu helfen. Als er sich wieder zu Voldemort umdrehte war dieser verschwunden genauso wie Cedrics Leiche.

"Lauf Lilly! Nimm Harry und lauf!" dröhnte eine Stimme aus dem Wald. Harry wirbelte herum und erstarte. Er wollte laufen, seinem Vater helfen, aber er konnte es nicht, denn er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Selbst das Atmen viel ihm schwer, jeder Muskel in seinem Körpeer schien erstart zu sein außer seinen Augen.Eine junge wunderschöne Frau, mit smaragdgrünen Augen, kam auf die Lichtung gerannt. Sie trug ein Baby auf dem Arm..... sie Trug ihn auf dem Arm......Harry.Sie kauerte sich hinter einen Erdwall. Harry sah aufkeimende Panik in ihrem Blick.Ein junger Mann mit schwarzen unordentlichen Haaren die genauso aussahen wie Harrys, betrat rückwärtsgehend die Lichtung. Hinter seinem Vater betrat ER, sein verhastetes aber unausweichliches Schicksal Voldemort, die Lichtung. Voldemorts Zauberstab zeigte auf James Brust. " Wo ist der Junge du Narr? Gib ihn mir und ich schone dein Leben und das Leben deines Schlammblut Weibes!" zischte Voldemort. Etwas in dem Blick von James änderte sich. " Niemals!" sagte er mit eiskalter Stimme und riss seinen Zauberstab hoch. Doch er war nicht schnell genug. "Avada Kedavra!" James Blick brach und er stürzte Tod zu Boden. Auch in Harry zerbrach etwas.

Voldemort drehte sich um und ging auf einen Erdwall zu, wo das schreien eines Kindes herkam.Lilly stürzte um den Erdwall herum und warf sich vor Voldemort auf die Knie. " Nein! Bitte nicht! Verschone Harry! Nimm mich an seiner Stelle aber bitte verschone Harry!" flehte sie auf den Knien rutschend. Voldemort grinste humorlos. " Ich habe eine bessere Idee." Sagte er grinsend "Avada Kedavra!" Das Entsetzen hatte nicht mal die Zeit von ihrem Gesicht Besitz zu ergreifen da stürzte ihr lebloser Körper schon zu Boden.

Ein entsetzlicher Schmerz explodierte in Harrys Stirn, der alles gekannte in den Schatten stellte. Er schrie auf " AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Voldemort trat an Baby Harry heran " Du bist nicht mein Schicksal ich bin das deinige" sagte er wie zu sich selbst und hob seinen Zauberstab. " Avada Kedavra!"Harry sah den Grünenblitz aus dem Zauberstab brechen und ihn treffen. Der Schmerz, in seiner Stirn, wurde unerträglich und er schrie noch lauter auf. Und plötzlich dachte, wusste, tat und existierte nichts mehr. Alles war Schwarz.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So das war's Fürs erste! Geht bald weiter Versprochen :D

Und bitte Ganz lieb Reviewen dann geht's noch schneller ;)


	2. Der Dementoren Lord

Bemerkung: Nichts gehört mir alles Gehört J.K.Rowling. Kann sein das noch andere unbekannte Charaktere auftauchen die sind dann auf meinem mist gewachsen aber wie gesagt sonst gehört alles Rowling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Er träumte von Spinnen, einem Meer von Spinnen die sich über ihm auftürmten. Plötzlich hörte Ron einen Schrei und fuhr aus seinem Alptraum hoch. Sein Herz raste, erst dachte er das er den Schrei nur im Schlaf gehört hätte doch dann fiel ihm diese Kälte auf. Es war Sommer es durfte nicht kalt sein er blickte nach recht wo Harrys Bett stand und erstarte. Eine, in eine Art Kutte gehüllte, Gestalt stand über Harry gebeugt und von dieser Gestalt ging die Kälte aus.Ron erkannte sie sofort wieder es war ein Dementor. Und auf einmal blieb sein Herz fast stehen. Ron sah wie ein heller kleiner Punkt zwischen Harrys Mund und dem Mund des Dementors schwebte. Ron dachte nach was er tun konnte. Der Patronus fiel ihm ein doch er hatte ihn nie richtig hinbekommen und nun hing alles davon ab. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und kletterte leise aus dem Bett. Die anderen im Raum schienen noch zu schlafen oder waren sie schon geküsst worden dachte sich Ron und Panik begann in ihm aufzusteigen, die er aber einfach Beiseite schob.

Er stellte sich in gerader Linie hinter den Dementor (er sah nebenbei wie das Licht sich dem Dementor immer mehr nährte) er hob den Zauberstab und dachte an sein glücklichstes Ereignis in seinem Leben und dann fiel es ihm ein . Damals Ende des 5. Schuljahrs hatte sie ihn beachtet und ihn angelächelt. Er dachte nur an diesen Moment und rief ihn sich geistig vor das Auge und dann sagte er mit fester Stimme " Expecto patronum!"Ein großer Fuchs, mit dickem buschigem Schwanz, brach aus dem Zauberstab hervor. Der Fuchs sprang den Dementor von hinten an. Von der Wucht des Aufpralls stürzte der Dementor über Harrys Bett. Das Licht flog in hohen Bogen durch die Gegend und verschwand unter einem der Betten. " Hoffentlich ist Harrys Seele nicht gerade in Scherben zerbrochen" murmelte Ron und wandte sich dem Dementor zu, welcher sich gerade wieder erhoben hatte. Doch auf einmal wurden von den anderen die Samtvorhänge vor ihren Betten zurück gerissen. Sie waren endlich vom Lärm wachgeworden dachte sich Ron sarkastisch. Der Dementor machte mit beiden Hände eine befehlende Handbewegung und die Vorhänge schlossen sich wieder und dem überraschtem keuchen nach zu Urteilen was hinter ihnen hervordrang ließe sie sich auch nicht mehr öffnen. " Was zur....." keuchte Ron. " Hehe! Dasss wird eine SSSache zwissschen unssss beiden!" zischte der Dementor. " Was bist du? Du bist alles aber kein normaler Dementor!" keuchte Ron der nun wieder nur eine Winzigkeit von Panik entfernt war. " Ich bin einer der Dementoren Lordsssss!""Ohhhhh sh........" wollte Ron fluchen da fuhr die Hand des Dementors auch schon hoch und Ron hatte das Gefühl das der Kraken aus dem See ihm eine Verpasst hätte. Er flog quer durch den raum und Landete in Nevils Ablageschrank. "humpf" machte Ron als er aufschlug und die Wucht des Aufpralls alle Luft aus seiner Lunge drückte. Ron rappelte sich mit einiger Mühe hoch " Na toll da will man einmal Held spielen und dann so was!" murrte er während er sich hoch kämpfte.

Erst jetzt viel ihm auf das diese Welle von Angst die man verspürt wenn ein Dementor in der Nähe ist nicht da war. Als hätte der Dementoren Lord seine Gedanken gelesen zischte er:" Wunderssst du dich warum du keine Angsssst hasssst? Wir Lordssss können die kleine Waffe unterdrücken ich führe dir lieber vor wie ssschwach die Magier im vergleich zu unssss sssind!" Noch bevor der Dementor ganz geendet hatte riss Ron seinen Zauberstab hoch und schrie wieder " Expecto Patronum!" Der Fuchs erschien wieder und rannte auf den Lord zu, er setzte zum Sprung an und verschwand. Rons Patronus war einfach verschwunden. " Ein liebreizendesss Haussstier! Dein Patronus ist zu schwach er kann dich nicht retten!" mit diesen Worten schoss der Dementor auf einmal los und warf sich gegen Ron. In ihren Kutten und mit Ihren Skeletthänden sehen sie relativ zerbrechlich aus Ron lernte allerdings Schmerzhaft das sie trotzdem ziemlich hart gepolstert waren.

Ron flog mal wieder quer durch den Raum und traf diesmal einen kleinen Spiegel der durch den harten Aufprall zu Bruch ging. Als der Spiegel zu Bruch ging schrie der Dementor mit einem schrillen Pfeifen auf. " Na kannst du deine hässliche Visage nicht im Spiegel betrachten?" frohlockte Ron und wollte nach einer großen Scherbe greifen als Deans Bett gegen ihn gestoßen wurde. Der Dementor stand dahinter und schwankte leicht. Ron witterte seine Chance noch mal Heil aus der ganzen Sache rauszukommen er brauchte diese große Scherbe. Er guckte gehetzt unter das Bett, denn der Dementor ging nun wieder langsam auf ihn zu. " Verdammt wo ist das Mistding?!" fluchte Ron "Lumos!" sagte er um besser sehen zu können doch das Ergebnis war verblüffend. Der Dementor schrie wieder laut auf als er das helle Licht erblickte. In diesem Moment ging auch Ron ein Licht auf. Die Dementoren waren Kreaturen der Nacht und anscheinend konnten sie kein Licht ertragen.

Ron stand in einer schnellen Bewegung auf und richtete den Zauberstab auf den Dementoren Lord " Ihr seid nicht mächtiger als wir!" "Lumos!" Das gleißende Licht brach aus dem Zauberstab heraus und hüllte den Dementor ein, der nur noch gequält aufschrie und dann einfach wie von der Axt gefällt zu Boden ging wo er starr liegen blieb.

Ron lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Wand und sank daran herunter. Er griff sich an seinen Ellbogen mit den er den Spiegel zertrümmert hat und merkte jetzt erst das er aus einer tiefen Schnittwunde heftig blutete.

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür in 1000 Teile zerfetzt. Dumbledore gefolgt von McGonagall und Remus Lupin, welcher wieder Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtet, betraten den Raum. Dumbledore sah sich im Raum um und erblickte eine kleine helle Kugel die unter Deans Bett gelegen hatte (Deans Bett stand jetzt allerdings an der Gegenüberliegenden Wand) und erstarrte. Lupin war mit zwei gewaltigen Schritten an der Kugel und kniete sich neben ihr nieder. Dumbledore sah Ron durchdringend an " Wem gehört diese Seele Mr. Weasley?" Ron wollte antworten doch eine große Dunkelheit zog ihn herab. Dumbledore kniete neben ihm nieder und sah ihm in die Augen " Ron sag mir wem sie gehört, eine Seele kann nicht lange ohne Körper bestehen! Wem gehört die Seele Ron?!" " Es ist Harrys" hauchte Ron und fiel in Ohnmacht. Aber nicht ohne noch das entsetzte Keuchen zu hören was den drei Lehrern entfuhr als sie diese Nachricht hörten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So das war's wieder für heute Rest kommt wenn mein Betareader fertig ist :D

Bitte lieb eure Meinung sagen damit ich weiß was euch gefällt und was euch nicht gefällt nur so kann man das auch ändern. Ach ja hab ich bei dem ersten Chapter vergessen zu schreiben wer längere antworten haben möchte auf seine Reviews mailt mich am besten an und ich werde euch per mail rede und antwort zu stehen!


	3. Rettungsversuch

Es war Dunkel um ihn herum. Er wusste nicht wer er war. Er wusste nicht was er war. Es war auch sonst nichts vorhanden......doch Schmerz, endloser anhaltender Schmerz war vorhanden. Er wollte schreien doch er konnte nicht weil er keinen Mund hatte.

Und plötzlich explodierte der Schmerz noch weiter. Sein nicht vorhandener Körper bäumte sich auf und.......... es war schwarz.

Zur Gleichen Zeit

Dumbledore rannte mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab, Harry vor sich herschwebend lassend, Richtung Krankenflügel. Hinter ihm stürtzte McGonagall her, vor ihr schwebte ein bewusstloser Ron, seine Armwunde war nicht Schlimm als sie versorgt wurde hätte er wieder zu sich kommen müssen doch er tat es nicht. Den beiden voraus lief Remus Lupin den Gang entlang, vor ihm schwebte die kleine strahlende Kugel, Harrys Seele, und sie wurde immer weniger leuchtend, wenn sie aufhört zu leuchten würde Harrys Seele zerbrechen und Harry würde verloren sein.

Als das Trio um die Ecke rannte und in den Korridor bog an dessen Ende der Krankenflügel lag beschleunigten sie ihre Schritte nochmals und rannten fast zeitgleich schlitternd mit ihren drei schwebenden Lasten in den Krankenflügel. Eine vom Lärm geweckte und ziemlich zerzaust aussehende Madam Pomfrey kam aus ihrem Zimmer gestürzt, sie trug einen knall pinken Morgenmantel. „ Was ist geschen?"Fragte sie als sie die beiden Jungs erblickte. Ihr Gesicht verlor jedoch jede Farbe als sie sah was Lupin vor sich herschweben lies. „ Legen sie die Jungs in die Betten! Von wem ist sie?"Sie war mittlerweile hell wach und in ihrem gewohnten herrischen Heilerinnen Ton. „ Sie ist von Harry, wir wissen nicht wie lange sie von ihm getrennt ist"antwortete Dumbledore während er Harry sanft in das nächst beste Bett schweben ließ. Ron landete im Bett neben Harry. Madam Pomfrey eilte zu einem Schrank und holte eine komisch geformte Zange hervor. Zielsicher griff sie damit nach Harrys Seele, fast augenblicklich danach begann der Stahl der Zange zu Glühen. „ Der Junge ist stark"murmelte sie überrascht „ Einer muss Harrys Mund öffnen und offen halten!"befahl sie. Remus war sofort zur Stelle und drückte Harry die Kiefer auseinander, was erst nach großem Kraftaufwand gelang. „ Vorsicht Remus es kann heiß werde. Sehr heiß!" warnte sie noch dann aber stand sie schon über Harry und ließ die Kugel zielsicher in seinen Mund fallen. Als die Kugel auf Remus Fingerhöhe waren begannen die Haare auf seinem Handrücken zu versengen und an seinen Fingern bildeten sich kleine Brandblasen und dann war sie in Harry verschwunden. Harry bäumte sich auf und wand sich wie unter entsetzlichen Schmerzen und lag dann still. „ So nun müssen wir warten ob er es schafft. Die Seele war schon sehr weit herunter gebrannt aber sie war noch immer extrem heiß ich glaube das er sich wieder bekrabbelt!"sagte Madam Pomfrey mit Zuversicht in ihrer Stimme. Sie wandte sich Ron zu „ Was ist mit ihm?"„ Naja als wir ins Zimmer kamen sahen wir wie er einen Dementoren Lord zu Boden streckte und dann Kurz darauf in Unmacht fiel er hatte eine tiefe Wunde am Arm"sagte McGonagall ernst. Madam Pomfrey trat an Ron heran und führte einige Erkennungszauber aus. „ Hmpf! Glück gehabt er hat wirklich nur diese Schnittwunde er ist auf Grund des hohen Blutverlustes Ohnmächtig geworden! Er hat noch ein paar andere blaue Flecken aber nichts lebensgefährliches."sagte sie erleichtert. Sie ging zu einem kleinen Schrank und holte eine Flasche mit Blutroter Flüssigkeit und eine Phiole mit einer gelblich-grün schimmernden Paste. Sie goss aus der Flasche etwas in einen Becher und verabreichte diesem Ron, was sich als leichter als bei Harry heraus stellte, und drehte sich dann zu Lupin um. Sie warf ihm die Phiole zu „ reib damit deine Hände ein. Aber Vorsicht es riecht wie Trollexkremente."warnte sie. Lupin tat wie ihm geheißen und wurde bald darauf grün im Gesicht nicht vor Schmerzen sondern von dem Gestank.

Sie ging noch mal zurück zu Harry und nahm eine Flasche aus dem Schrank und verabreichte ihm einen Becher einer komischen Flüssigkeit. „Damit die Brandwunden in Hals und Rachen heilen" erklärte sie und drehte sich dann endgültig zu den drei Lehrern um.

„So aber nun möchte ich wissen was ein Dementoren Lord hier in der Schule zu suchen hat!"fragte die Schulheilerin. Bevor aber jemand antworten konnte drängte sie alle aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür zu den Zimmer mit den Betten. „So?"fragte sie erneut.

„ Es sieht so aus als hätte Voldemort ihn geschickt um Harry außer Gefecht zu setzen...und fast hätte er es geschafft....wenn Mr. Weasley nicht gewesen wäre...."antwortete McGonagall verstört. „Remus geh bitte Severus wecken und suche die Schule nach weiteren Dementoren und ihren Lords ab. Minerva du gehst bitte unverzüglich Ginny Weasley und Hermine Granger wecken. Und erzähle ihnen was geschehen ist. Des weiteren kümmere dich bitte um die anderen Jungs von Harry und Rons Zimmer sie dürften ziemlich verstört sein. Verständlich wenn man bedenkt das wir sie mit einem Schlafzauber belegt haben. Ich werde eine Eule an Fudge schicken und ihn bitten einige Auroren hierher zu schicken damit sie das Gelände absuchen. Danach werde ich die alle Ordensmitglieder informieren und auch Molly und Arthur erzählen was hier stattgefunden hat. Du Poppy kümmere dich bitte um die Beiden"wies Dumbledore alle an „ Du brauchst mir nicht sagen das ich mich um meine Patienten zu kümmern habe!"fauchte die Heilerin und rauschte zu den Jungs zurück. Ohne ein weiteres Wort gingen die anderen um das zu machen was sie zu tun hatten.

So das war es wieder fürs erste bis zum nächsten mal :)

Und ein bisschen mehr Reviews wären auch nicht schlecht.


	4. Im Krankenflügel

Hermine und Ginny rannten mit zerzausten Haaren und mehr schlecht als recht angezogen Richtung Krankenflügel. McGonagall hatte zwar gesagt sie könnten auch noch heute Nachmittag hin gehen aber sie wollten sofort nach Harry und Ron sehen. Zu ihrer Verwunderung hatte Prof. McGonagall nichts dazu gesagt, denn es war eigentlich unüblich das Schüler um 1 Uhr morgens durch die Gänge rannten.

Aber es war ja auch nicht üblich das Harry fast die Seele geraubt wurde und Ron bewusstlos in den Krankenflügel musste.

Beide rannten direkt in den Raum mit den Krankenbetten und ignorierten Professor Dumbledore und die Krankenschwester. Hermine stürzte zu Rons Bett und Ginny zu Harrys.

Nach ein zwei Herzschlägen blickten beide auf und sahen sich an und wurden beide rot wie Tomaten. Bevor aber eine was sagen konnte wurden sie von Madam Pomfrey erlöst „ Nicht so Hastig die Damen! Beide Haben einiges Durchgemacht und werden jetzt NICHT von ihnen durchgeschüttelt oder sonstiges!"keifte sie rum. „Aber wir wollten doch nur......"begann Hermine „NEIN! Nichts! Sie wollen nichts! Die beiden Jungs brauchen jetzt strikte Ruhe vor allem Harry und sie gehen jetzt wieder in ihren Schlafsaal sie haben sie ja jetzt gesehen!"wütete die Schwester weiter. Doch sie hatte die Rechnung ohne Ginny gemacht. Denn Ginny hatte nicht vor Harry hier einfach alleine Liegen zu lassen und sich von so einer alten Drossel weg scheuchen zu lassen."Wir werden nicht gehen! Und wir stören Sie auch nicht! Hermine und ich sorgen uns um unsere Freunde und sie müssen uns schon einen Fluch an den Hals hetzen damit wir gehen!"zischte Ginny mit leiser stimme und einem durch und durch stechenden Blick Richtung Madam Pomfrey. Es verschlug der Krankenschwester im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Sprache aber bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte mischte sich der Schulleiter ein. „ Lass gut sein Poppy. Sie haben ein Recht hier zu sein und morgen...... er zieht eine Uhr aus dem Umhang und Guckt drauf ich meine heute ist Samstag es gibt also keinen Unterricht lass sie also bleiben wenn sie wollen."An Ginny und Hermine gewandt sagte er „ Ihr könnt hier bleiben aber lasst die beiden in ruhe schlafen Harry muss sich erholen und seine Seele muss sich wieder verankern und braucht dafür besonders viel Ruhe."„Wir stören wirklich nicht versprochen"versicherte Hermine hastig, die sich über die Aussage von ihrer Freundin wunderte, so kannte sie Ginny gar nicht.

Mit diesen Worten kam Snape auf einmal wieder in den Raum. „Wir haben nichts weiter gefunden. Er war wohl der Meinung einer von ihnen würde für diese Aufgabe genügen! Und das hat er ja fast auch noch."Letzteres hörte sich ziemlich sauer an. „Was ist den eigentlich genau geschehen? Professor McGonegal hat uns nur gesagt das Harry angegriffen wurde und Ron verletzt wurde und das die Beiden nun hier seien."Warf Hermine ein. Snape sah aus als wolle er sie zurechtweisen das sie das nichts anginge aber der Schulleiter antwortete trotzdem. „ Ein Dementoren Lord ist in die Schule eingedrungen und hat versucht Harry die Seele zu rauben. Mr. Weasley hat das in letzter Sekunde verhindert aber Harrys Seele war lange von seinem Körper getrennt und nun müssen wir abwarten was geschieht."„ Wird.... wird er es denn Schaffen?"stammelte Ginny auf einmal und blickte auf Harry runter und man sah in ihren Augen Tränen glitzern. Jetzt schaltete Madam Pomfrey sich wieder ein, diesmal mit warmer Mütterlicherstimme „ Er wirds schon schaffen. Ihr kennt ihn doch er hat doch bisher alles überstanden also wird er das auch überstehen.!"„ Wi.... Wirklich?" schluchzte Ginny jetzt doch noch los. Hermine ging sofort zu ihrer Freundin rüber und nahm sie in den Arm „ He Gin Harry ist stark das weißt du doch er wirds schaffen......... versprochen!"Ginny rannen noch immer Tränen über das Gesicht aber sie verebbten langsam. „ So ich finde das war erst mal genug Aufregung für eine Nacht! Ich finde wir alle sollten uns wieder in unsere Betten begeben um noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen!"entschied Dumbledore. Snape drehte sich wortlose um und verlies die Krankenstation."Poppy können Mrs. Gragnger und Mrs. Weasley noch hier bleiben? Ich bezweifle das sie sich weckschicken lassen oder das sie noch mal Schlaf finden würden." Die Krankenschwester musterte die beiden Mädchen kritisch sagte dann aber Resignierend „O.K wenn sie unbedingt hier bleiben wollen!"An Hermine und Ginny gewand fuhr sie fort „ Ich bin drüben in meinen Arbeitszimmer falls irgendetwas ist!"Nach einem Kurzen Wortwechsel mit Dumbledore verschwand die Heilerin in ihrem Zimmer. Dumbledore drehte sich noch mal zu ihnen um und wünschte ihnen noch eine Gute Nacht und war dann auch schon durch den Ausgang verschwunden.

Die Freundinnen holten sich jeder einen Stuhl und setzen sich dann zwischen die Betten von Ron und Harry.

„Und so was muss auch noch in der ersten Woche passieren! Ich glaubs nicht beide werden unheimlich viel Stoff verpassen wenn die Verletzungen ernster sind!"„Hermine kannst du nur an die Schule denken!? Ein Dementor hätte Harry fast die Seele rausgerissen und Ron wurde bei dem Kampf verletzt und du denkst nur an die Schule!"giftete Ginny los. Hermine viel die Kinnlade runter so kannte sie ihre Freundin gar nicht sonst war sie nicht so empfindlich und angriffslustig und es tat ihr auch weh das Ginny ihr unterstellte das sie sich nicht um die beiden sorgen würde. „ Ginny ich...... ich mache mir auch Sorgen um die beiden! Sie sind meine besten Freunde was glaubst du das ich mir keine sorgen um sie mache?!"„ Tut mir leid Hermine ich.... ich mach mir halt sorgen um Harry...... und Ron."Hermine war viel zu durcheinander um zu merken das sie ihren Bruder erst nach einiger Verspätung genannt hatte. Sie redeten eine Weile noch weiter aber schließlich gingen beide ihren Gedanken nach und schliefen langsam ein.

So das war es wieder für heute. Ich weiß nicht ob ich am Wochenende zum schreiben komme ansonsten geht's nächste Woche irgendwann weiter!

Und sagt mir bitte wieder eure Meinung ;)

p.s Danke an Choooo und Mr.P für eure Reviews knuddel


	5. Erwachen

So wiedermahl ein neues Kapitel für euch (beide)

Wie immer nichts gehört mir alles gehört J.K.Rowling

Um Harry herum war nichts. Er ist nichts. Alles ist Nichts. Doch er fühlt trotzdem wie dieses Nichts sich in ihn hinein frisst und das erdrückt was "Harry" ist. Obwohl er keinen Körper hatte spürte er Schmerz ...... einen tiefen, alles durchdringenden Schmerz. Und Harry spürte wie der Schmerz und das Nichts ihn Stück für Stück umbrachten.

Trotz der Schmerzen wurde sein "Blick" auf was Helles gezogen was langsam auf ihn zuflog.

Harry bestaunte die Schönheit der strahlenden Kugel und merkte daher nur sehr langsam wie heiß es ihm wurde. Die Kugel kam immer näher und je näher sie kam desto heißer wurde es. Zu den Schmerzen seiner Seele mischte sich jetzt noch der Schmerz der von der Kugel ausging. Sie flog immer weiter auf ihn zu, er wollte ausweichen konnte sich aber nicht bewegen. Die Hitze wurde unerträgliche und die Kugel berührte ihn und............

Ron war erst vor ein Paar Minuten aufgewacht und erzählte nun den Mädchen , sehr ausgeschmückt, wie er gegen den Dementoren Lord gekämpft hatte als Harrys Körper im Nebenbett sich auf einmal aufbäumte. In Harrys Gesicht spiegelte sich abgrundtiefer Schmerz wieder und dann brach sein Körper wieder in sich zusammen. Hermine sprang sofort wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und rannte los um die Krankenschwester zu holen. Ginny stürzte an Harrys Seite und wieder liefen Tränen ihr Gesicht herunter. Auch Ron hatte sich besorgt aufgerichtet und wollte aufstehen fühlte sich aber nicht in der Lage dazu.

Hermine kam auch schon wieder zurück gerannt mit Madam Pomfrey auf ihren Fersen.

Schnell untersuchte sie Harry und auf einmal breitete sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. " Seine Seele hat sich wieder erfolgreich mit seinem Körper verbunden. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch warten bis er aufwacht um Spätschäden fest zustellen!" Auch die anderen 3 Grinsten jetzt Glücklich.... vor allem Ginny. Die Krankenschwester untersuchte auch Ron noch einmal kurz und hab ihm noch etwas von einem Stärkungstrank und sagte das er die Krankenstation heute Abend schon wieder verlassen könne.

Nach ein paar Stunden kam die Krankenschwester zurück und verwies die 3 Freunde den Raum denn die Mädchen saßen fast einen ganzen Tag bei den Jungen und mussten endlich auch mal was essen gehen und sie sollen auch Ron mit nehmen. Nach einigem Murren verließen sie die Krankenstation und gingen Richtung großer Halle.

Das Abendessen war fast vorüber und es saßen nur noch wenige Schüler an den Tischen. Das war den 3 nur recht so wurden sie nicht von allen direkt ausgefragt was passiert war.

Sie setzten sich schweigend nebeneinander doch jeder wusste das die anderen das Gleiche dachten. Harry war seit dem Tod von Sirius total in sich gekehrt und hatte kaum mit ihnen geredet. Erst als sie ihn mehr oder weniger mit Gewalt von den Dursleys wegholten und zum Fuchsbau brachten taute er etwas auf und lernte wieder Leben und das der Verlust schlimm war aber mit den richtigen Leuten auch zu ertragen war. Und nun passierte das in der ersten Schulwoche! Harry war "fast" so wie früher und selbst Dumbledore schien froh zu sein das es Harry so "gut" ging und nun musste Voldemort wieder alles zunichte machen lassen! Alle drei hatten Angst das Harry dauerhaft geschädigt war. Lauter solcher Gedanken gingen ihnen durch den Kopf. Ginny dachte des weiteren das sie sich zu dieser Zeit erst richtig in Harry verliebt hatte denn er hat gezeigt das er niemals aufgibt! Ron dachte an Hermines schönes Gesicht welches über ihm war als er erwachte und an die 3 Wochen wo sie und Harry bei ihm und seiner Familie waren. Hermines Gedanken waren aber hin und her gerissen einerseits fragte sie sich warum sie sich mehr Sorgen um Ron gemacht hatte als um Harry und andererseits hatte sie Angst das Harry wieder einen Rückfall erlitten haben könnte, aber das konnten sie erst wissen wenn er aufgewacht war. Doch den einen Wunsch hatten alle drei wieder gemeinsam sie hofften das Harry bald aufwachte!

Harry fühlte sich komisch kurz nach dem das Licht ihn berührt hatte setzten wieder Schmerzen ein doch diesmal waren es nicht diese bodenlose Schmerzen sondern.... ja fast angenehme Schmerzen. Es fühlte sich an als würde Harry wieder einen Körper bekommen der sich aus dem Nichts formte. Doch mit dem Formen setzte auch wieder ein anderer Prozess ein. Harry dachte an seinen "Traum" zurück. Seine Eltern waren gestorben weil er geboren war. Cedric war gestorben weil Harry ihn überredet hatte den Pokal zu nehmen und er hatte ihm dann nicht einmal geholfen als Voldemort ihn tötete. Und dann war da noch Sirius. Sirius war in den letzten Jahren so etwas wie ein Vater für ihn geworden. Er hatte ihm weitestgehend mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden und versucht ihm zu helfen wo er nur konnte. Doch auch er war Tod. Tod weil Harry seinen Dickkopf durchsetzen wollte. Er war Tod weil Harry zu arrogant war auch nur nach Hilfe zu suchen. Er brachte allen den Tod. All seine Freunde oder Leute die in seine Nähe kamen wurden verletzt. Wurden nicht Ron und Hermine auch im Ministerium verletzte? Nur wegen ihm sind sie verletzt worden. Doch er schwor sich das es damit vorbei wäre! Nein er würde nicht aufgeben damit würde er all seine Freunde und Sirius verraten. Er würde weiter machen........ alleine und alles versuchen um Voldemort zu töten und um Bellatrix Lestrange zu finden...Auf einmal fingen an Farben vor ihm zu tanzen und um her zu wirbeln das ihm Schwindelig wurde.

"Ich glaube er wacht auf! Kommt schnell er wacht glaube ich auf!" Rief Ginny aufgeregt durch den Krankensaal. Hermine und Ron stürzten sofort an ihre Seite. Und in der Tat sah es so aus als würde Harry langsam wieder zu sich kommen. Sie standen noch gut 5 Minuten bei Harry als er langsam die Augen aufschlug. Sofort warfen sich Ginny und Hermine ihm um den Hals und schluchzten das er ihnen nicht immer so einen Schrecken einjagen soll und Ron war auch ganz aus dem Häuschen vor Freude. "Raus hier!" flüsterte Harry leise. "Was? Du willst raus hier Kumpel kann ich verstehen!" scherzte Ron. "Raus hier!!" sagte Harry jetzt mit einigem Nachdruck und den drei wurde langsam klar das sie damit gemeint waren. "Harry was ist....." wollte Ginny anfangen aber wurde jetzt von einem immer lauter werdenden Harry unterbrochen " Raus hier sagte ich! Verschwindet endlich und lasst mich alleine!" Jetzt schien Ron es aber langsam zu genügen " Hör mal zu Freundchen was glaubst du eigentlich warum wir hier sind! Wir....." " RAUS HIER!!!" brüllte Harry jetzt endgültig. Verwirrt zogen die 3 sich zur Tür zurück. Als Hermine sich nocheinmal umdrehte um was zu sagen konnte sich noch gerade raus aus der Tür springen als auch schon die Blumenvase die Harry nach ihr geworfen hatte an der wand zersprang. Sie gingen noch ein paar Schritte in den Gang hinein als sich Hermine und Ginny fast Zeitgleichzeitig auf den Boden setzten und anfingen bitterlich zu weinen.

So Reviewt wieder lieb und ich gucke das ich am Wochenende die nächsten Kapitel geschrieben kriege!


End file.
